


Is It REALLY Necessary?!

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: His lovers find amusement, Lifted by the Neck, M/M, Reid is annoyed, This was supposed to be angst but idk what happened, mentions of erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid doesn't mind it when he's being choked by Hotch and Rossi. But do the unsubs have to do it *and* lift him by his neck?!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Is It REALLY Necessary?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bad Things Happen Bingo square!! This one... I don't fucking know what happened.
> 
> Square: Lifted By the Neck

Reid was getting  _ really  _ tired of unsubs lifting him up by his neck. 

He got it! He was skinny and scrawny! His body was light! It was easy? Did they  _ have to do it so fuckin’ often? _

If he wanted to be choked, he’d ask one of his boyfriends to do it, and  _ never  _ on a case. 

He’d  _ love  _ to see Hotch or Rossi get lifted by the fucking neck. 

He’s not even  _ that  _ short! He’s statistically taller than the average American male!! So why do they just fuckin’ lift him up by the neck? 

He’d understand if they were asphixaters. But it’s not even those individuals who lift him by the neck! It’s a lot of the other ones!!

“It’s a dominance thing,  _ passerotto, _ ” Rossi tried to reassure him one night when the three of them were up late talking about it. Reid was sandwiched between his lovers, Hotch’s fingers in his hair. 

“Some display of dominance,” Reid scoffed. “Sure, let’s pick the scrawniest guy and just  _ lift  _ him by the neck!” 

Hotch chuckled lazily. “You don’t seem to complain when we do it, Spencer,” he said, a hint of his southern drawl poking through. 

Reid turned his head to look at Hotch. “One, you’re simply choking me and not lifting me up off the ground. And two, it’s an entirely different situation.” 

Rossi hummed in amusement and ran his fingers lightly against Reid’s throat, making the young genius purr. “Maybe they figure that you’re into being choked and want to help,” he teased. 

“Not to mention that you look  _ amazing  _ with those lovely bruises on your neck,” Hotch added with a small smirk. 

“You know what?” Reid laughed as he rolled on top of Hotch. “Maybe  _ you  _ should be the one getting lifted by the neck next time, Mr. Built Like a Brick Outhouse.” 

“Excuse  _ me _ ,” Hotch gasped in playful indignance as he rolled him and his lover over, pinning Reid underneath of him much to Rossi’s amusement (and arousal). “I am  _ not  _ built like that,  _ doctor. _ ” 

Reid giggled and playfully struggled against Hotch’s grip. “Someone needs to do that,” he said. “Just lift you up by your neck like so many unsubs do to me.” 

“Maybe they think that you suffer from limp dick and are trying to help out,  _ passerotto _ ,” Rossi said. 

Hotch looked between his lovers in confusion. 

“In the early 19th century,” Reid began to say in his scholarly tone, “physicians used to prescribe erotic asphyxiation to men who were having difficulties getting and/or maintaining erections after observing that even the dead have erections.” 

“Well,  _ that’s  _ a mood killer,” Hotch chuckled. 

“Although,” Rossi said with a sly look at Hotch, now hovering over Reid next to him, “maybe we  _ should  _ choke our little love here a little. You know, just to make sure he’s in working order.” 

“You’re right,” Hotch agreed with a slightly darker grin that made Reid shiver. “It’s your turn for it too, Dave.” 

And as Reid once again fell prey to his lovers’ predatory desires willingly, he wondered if they were right- if unsubs  _ could  _ tell that he got off on being choked and did it to throw him off of his game. 

But was the  _ lifting him by the neck  _ really necessary?!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
